diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilio Mendoza
'Emilio Mendoza ' is one of Greg Heffley's classmates who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School. Emilio was the boy who spotted Gareth Grimes' tooth when it got stuck in Rowley's forehead. Mr. Jefferson told him to get the Nurse for help. Emilio was also the one who sneaked a pancake from the breakfast table, so he could mail it away to his mom, in order to show her how bad the food was at the camp. Later, when the group was walking through the woods, a cabin-mate named Gareth Grimes tripped on a rock sticking out of the ground, and when Emilio saw that the rock had scrapes on it, he got really upset. He said that the only one that could be responsible for THAT was Silas Scratch. Another of Greg’s cabinmates, named Jeffrey Swanson, said that the rock may have marked Silas Scratch's grave. But Greg said that if that was true, then Silas Scratch would have had to bury himself. A rumor was then started that Silas Scratch was an UNDEAD farmer that couldn't be killed. Greg had borrowed Emilio's glasses to try to start a fire by reflecting the rays of the sun. But Greg forgot to return the glasses to Emilio, and he accidentally crushed them between his and Jeffrey Swanson's hands during a high-five. Emilio is as blind as a bat without his glasses on, as he smacks into a tree. Towards the end of the trip, Greg's cabin is desperate to get rid of the stench in their room. So when someone suggests raiding a girl's cabin for deodorant, the one who is the most excited about the idea is Emilio. But Greg says that he can't come, as his lack of proper sight would be a handicap. Then Emilio says that his sense of SMELL was really good, so he would actually come in handy of the mission. When Greg's cabin-mates run him through a blindfolded smell test, he gets every one right. And sure enough, when they are lost in the woods, his sense of smell directs them to the nearest girl's cabin. In a hurry to run back to their cabin from the girl's cabin, they forgot that they left Emilio behind as he was stumbling around in the dark groping at a tree, which is how Mrs. Graziano found him after she opened her cabin door. As a result, Greg's group was found out as the people in the raid. Trivia * He is very blind without his glasses. * He probably has a great sense of smell since he guessed the smell of items, all correctly, in a smell test his group gave him, before his group went on a raid of the girls cabins. He also smelled the girls cabins from a good distance when his group went on a raid of the girls cabins. * His name might come from Italy, since Emilio is a Italian name. *Mariana Mendoza might be related to him due to both of them sharing the same last name, however this could just be a coincidence. Appearances * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School (First and only appearance) Gallery Jeffrey getting ready to do trust fall.png|Emilio holds his cabinmate, Greg, as Jeffrey is getting ready to perform a trust fall. Jeffrey bangs into Rowley and Gareth.png|Emilio is looking at Greg as he watches in shock that Jeffrey falls and bangs into Rowley and Gareth. Rowley has Gareth's tooth stuck on forehead.png|Emilio found Gareth's tooth stuck on Rowley's forehead. Greg and his cabinnates performing a obstacle course with ropes.png|Emilio and his cabinmates are struggling on an obstacle course made with ropes. Emilio Mendoza pointing at rock.png|Emilio tells his cabin-mates that the scratches in the rock were made by Silas Scratch Jeffrey,Timothy,Emilio laugh.png|Emilio, Timothy, and Jeffrey laughing and watching a video of screaming goats. Greg holding Emilio's glasses.png|Greg attempts to start a fire with Emilio's glasses. Greg crushes Emilio's glasses.png|Emilio is puzzled when Greg and Jeffrey high fives, crushing his glasses in the process. Emilio smacks into tree.png|Emilio smacks into a tree as he is blind as a bat without his glasses. Jeffrey and Emilio.png|Emilio hitches a ride on Jeffrey's back. Emilio gropes tree.png|Emilio gropes a tree in the dark as Mrs. Graziano found him. Jordan checks Julian's head.png|Emilio checks Gareth Grimes for ticks Rowley tosses poison ivy onto fire.png|Emilio Bringing sticks to the fire. Screenshot 2019-05-01 at 4.03.04 PM.png|Emilio doing band practice (far left) Jordan checks Julian's head.png|Checking the head Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Book only Characters Category:Westmore Middle School Category:School Band Category:One Time Characters Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School